Rules Are Rules
by MattieCanada1
Summary: Chihiro gets in trouble for staying up later, and Ishimaru punishes him.


Hums came from the boy's thin lips, his hair swaying side to side as his head rolled, fingers typing on a keyboard, the sound of the clicks echoing in the classroom. The toes of his shoes tapped against the tile at an obnoxious level, when heavy footsteps sounding in the hall, the door sliding open.

"Fujisaki!" The loud voice yelled, and Chihiro jumped, closing the laptop. "What are you doing here?!" His voice was hash, his boots clicking, volume increasing as he stood over the small boy, who cowered.

"I-I w-w-was just working," his voice croaked out, stuttering, eyes focused on the floor.

"I'm talking to you!" Rough fingers took hold of Chihiro's chin, Ishimaru's eyes staring at him. "It's past Night Time. Why aren't you in bed?" Chihiro wanted to ask him the same, but when his fingers curled nervously around the hem of his skirt, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, he met the gaze.

"I hadn't realized it was late."

"Are you lying to me? Fujisaki, so far you've broken two rules! Staying out and lying!" Removing his hand and stepping back, Ishimaru snapped his fingers, motioning for Chihiro to get up. Taking his laptop and standing up with buckling knees, the brunette looked up.

"Fujisaki."

"Y-Yes?" A stutter sounded, biting his lip nervously.

"You're a male, correct?"

"Yes…" His voice trailed off, eyebrows knotting together. It was bad enough he was caught, but now being harassed… Small tears formed in his eyes, but when he looked up, Ishimaru was standing over him.

"Hand it to me." His open palms were used as a resting spot for the laptop, which he set aside on a desk. "That's three rules you've broken. You need a punishment."

"A what?!" Chihiro's voice rose, squeaking in the back of his throat.

The chair screeched, its old age revealing itself with its noise, as Ishimaru sat, patting his lap, eyes set and serious on the nervous boy.

"Come here. Sit." Doing as told, Chihiro sat, pulling his skirt under him, crossing his legs, hoping to curl up and wake up from this dream. A cold hand touched the inside of his thigh and he yelped. "Inside voice. Unless you're trying to break a fourth rule." His voice was quiet, but rough, as his hand slid on Chihiro's leg, dangerously close to his panties, which strained against him shamefully.

"I-Ishimaru," the stutter came with a flushed face, and he wasn't sure what to do. He was too scared to get up, and he knew if he squirmed, he'd only be in more trouble. Behind his eyelashes, he looked up, and Ishimaru's red eyes were burning into his, as Chihiro covered his mouth to not scream. "What're you doing?" He asked, recovering from his overwhelming rush of anxiety.

"You're lucky I'm going easy on you." There was no voice behind his words; They just floated from his lips, into the air, hand moving up to curl a finger under the waistband of the panties. Almost tempted to ask what the other punishment would be, Chihiro occupied himself with closing his eyes, imagining this to all fade away.

A free hand slid under Chihiro's back, holding him firmly as he tugged the underwear as far as he could, Chihiro letting out a loud yell, too slow to cover his mouth.

"Oh? Do you want more of a punishment?"

"N-N-No!" Tears rolled off his cheeks, feeling his member throb, feeling the cold of Ishimaru's hand against his flushed skin.

"No, who?"

"No sir!"

"Good." A pleased smile crossed his lips, Ishimaru's fingers moving and touching the base of Chihiro's penis, which flinched at his touch, but was firm nonetheless, despite the hiccups that shook the boy. Slowly stroking him, Chihiro relaxed, and melted into his touch, quiet moans filling the silence of the classroom.

"I… Ishi… Ishimaru…" Between pants, Chihiro tried to speak, but when his hips began to jerk, Ishimaru understood the situation and ceased, Chihiro falling back, regaining his breath.

"Stand up." Panties around his knees, he stood, face red, shoulders shaking. "Sit." Pointing to the desk, a nervous glance was sent to Ishimaru, who ignored, waiting for the boy to sit, who did, hobbling over and hoisted himself up.

Taking off the white shoes that hid his toes, Ishimaru kissed his way up to the knee, pulling down the socks, then moving back up, fingers working the buttons on his skirt while Chihiro squirmed, uncomfortable, yet anxious. The top came off easily, Chihiro's perk nipples budding in the sudden escape from the warm cover, chest falling prey to goosebumps. Warm lips helped solve that problem, as Ishimaru made his way around the boy, taking his time, the two of them silent.

Undoing his zipper, and pulling out a small bottle from his pocket, Ishimaru looked Chihiro over. Cold and exposed, he had his eyes closed, eyes darting around, so the motion of the eyelids told him. A wet finger greeted Chihiro, below his balls as he let out a startled yell, Ishimaru's other hand gripping his member, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Hush." Teasing only made Chihiro more excited, a knot in his stomach as he waited for Ishimau with slight irritation. Inserting a finger at a time, Chihiro could almost imagine himself finishing right now, the pressure inside of him, but it was quickly gone, and he returned to lying flat on his back.

"Ishimaru—-Uuuu!" His voice hitched as something new touched him - Wrapped in a condom, Ishimaru's erection just lingered, tip pushing itself inside, Chihiro's body squeezing around it.

"Relax, you're making this difficult."

"I-I-I can't!" The boy wailed, though he calmed after a moment of waiting, and nodded, Ishimaru beginning to push a little deeper, Chihiro gasping.

"Fujisaki…" His breathing grew heavy, one hand holding himself up, resting against Chihiro's hair, spread out like a flower in bloom. Another hand slowly stroked Chihiro, keeping pace with his thrusts, moans coming from the two of them in perfect harmony.

"Wait," Chihiro paused, motioning for Ishimaru to bend over, meeting him, their eyes locking, and without any sign, he began the pace again, Chihiro's hands free to roam and tug at his black hair, his back arching onto Ishimaru's chest, rubbing his dick against the fabric.

"I-I'm," paused for a moan that echoed the room, Chihiro returned to his cries of pleasure, close to climax.

"I didn't say you were done yet."

"But—" His words were cut off when Ishimaru began going in deeper, harder, with more force, Chihiro's whole body rocking as his voice was caught in his throat, mumbling out different things as his nails dug into Ishimaru's scalp.

"Now."

"What?"

"Now!" Words harsh and loud, Ishimaru gave a final thrust, Chihiro letting out a scream of delight as his body tensed up, savoring the moment of orgasm, ejaculating on himself and Ishimaru, legs still twitching as Ishimaru pulled out, unwrapping and redressing.

"Clean up and get to bed. It'll be worse next time I catch you breaking the rules."


End file.
